Bloodlust
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: Senri seems to have a crush on Zero, but will he return the feelings? The fic's about ZeroSenri, so ZeSen. [On a MASSIVE Hiatus]
1. Unexplainable Feelings

**Author's Note: **Alright, all I have to say is I somehow came to the conclusion that Senri Shiki and Zero Kiryuu would make the best fucking couple ever. Yes I am that sure of my conclusion. Thus I wish thee all the fun in reading this. Yes it's yaoi...you should have got that from the Senri/Zero thing...who by the way should toally be called, ZeSen, cuz that's that best I could do...At first I though Senri should be the seme...through my great Fanfic powers of eni-meni-mini-mo...but Zero's a better seme, 'sides Senri totally licked blood off of Takuma..which totally makes him...girly...Yeah don't ask...So that's my little warning/discovery to you. Oh and VAMPIRE KNIGHT PWNS:cough:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its' characters...which is a very sad thing because then I could TOTALLY make Zero and Senri fall in love with each other and the Kaname/Yuuki fans would be happy because Zero would be with someone else. Ya! Anywho, wouldn't we all like to own the bishie goodness of Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

_Unexplainable Feelings_

I was leaving my dorms along with the rest of the Night Class, most of us still tired and a few even angry that they had to wake up. But all fell silent when Kaname-sama entered the group. I ran a hand through my somewhat spiky brown hair, falling in step with the rest of my fellow vampires.

As usual, I'm bored. Nothing important ever happens, except for the few trips down to town to kill off any E-Vampires roaming around. I sighed as I changed the direction of my gaze, resting my bundle of books gently on my shoulder. My fingers tapped on the binds of the books as I watched the trees lining the path to Cross Academy.

"Senri?" I looked to my side to find Rima looking up at me with a questioning look.

"Mmm?" I replied, taking my gaze away from her back to the trees.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. She kept her eyes on me for a few more minutes before looking away, falling back a few steps to walk with Seiren.

The Day Class students were crowding around as usual, screaming out names and trying to get one of the vampires' attention. I kept watching, ignoring every call of my name. I didn't really care, I looked around a bit, towards the towers of Cross Academy, before my eyes landed on Zero Kiryuu.

He was shoving girls away from the Night Class, so that they could get going to their dorms and leave us in peace. I found my eyes glued to him, watching his soft, almost silver hair rustle slightly in the wind. He turned around to look over at Yuuki, the other prefect, who was currently trying to get girls away from Kaname-sama. I stared at his face, questioning whether or not ones eyes could be such a shade of lilac purple. My eyes remained on him, scanning him up and down. My fingers were slowing down in their beat on my books, soon enough I was passing Kiryuu. I wanted to turn around and look at him but if I did, I would allow everyone to question why my gaze was glued to him.

Wait…My gaze is glued to him? Why? What's wrong with me!? I wanted to shake me head to set it straight but that would only gain me questions from Rima. I didn't need her questioning what I was doing, or worrying about me.

I fixed my eyes back to the trees, paying close attention to how each branch held every leaf up. I was beginning to feel happy, partially because the throng of girls was disappearing, allowing for some peace and partially because I liked walking in the night. It always calmed me down. Being out in the sun only drained me but I was a model, and thus had to leave in the middle of the day when the sun was at it its' brightest. I reallt hated those shoots.

Suddenly I saw some of the bushes around a tree move. I looked closely to see a Day Class student starring out. _Will they ever give up? And what is it with humans…?_ My former question was answered, when one of them came running out.

"Senri-sama!" She screamed. "Oh my God! I never though I'd actually get the chance to talk to you."

I stared at her, next thing I knew she was reaching into her pocket to take something out. Before she could, someone stepped between me and her. It was the soft silver hair I was starring at from before. I wanted to take a step back but I couldn't, my feet seemed to be glued to the spot. I dropped the hand carrying my books to my side, holding them there with my grip tightening.

"Get going to your dorms." Zero sighed, aggravated that he had to put up with this _every_ night of the year. My face was not even ten centimetres away from Zero's, I could smell his very being. I felt my heart beat faster and blood rushing to my cheeks, which thankfully I stopped before it actually did get to my cheeks.

The girl looked disappointed as she turned around to go to the dorms. Zero sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned around only to find me mere centimetres away from his face. And the few seconds that he stood their in shock we caught each others eyes.

He took a startled step back, his hand still resting in his silver locks. "Thank-you." I said softly, in my monotone voice. I was never one to vividly show my emotions, complaining I did, but that was about it.

"I'm only doing my job." He replied, seeming cold. He turned about and went off to help Yuuki, not looking back once. I looked over, not quite sure why my chest suddenly hurt.

"It's annoying how they can't get away from us." It was Rima's voice again. She had come over to me, to stand next to me.

"Mmm." I replied, taking one last look at Zero Kiryuu before setting off towards Cross Academy. My mind wandered back to Zero…Why did he have to be so distant?

* * *

It's short, so sue me. I just wanted to see if anyone would like my idea, that's all. I will finish this off because I'm totally psyched about it so don't worry about me stopping randomly. Yeah, so tell me what you think, and I'll love you for ever. Thanks!!! 


	2. Captured Gaze

**Author's Note: **Next chapters out! Yay! And I would like to thank pissiMissi for reviewing! I love you:glomp: I hope you like this one. And once again, Zero/Senri rock! Ah, they're more perfect than any other pairing, and you can't convince me otherwise. Although I do love GaaNaru...Anywho, I'd like to inform you all: I'm making a Takuma/Senri seires too, why because they're just so CUTE for each other. I'll explain my reasoning in the actual fic...so yeah...my rant's over now.

**Disclaimer:** It's true, I don't own Vampire Knight, wish I did but I don't. Besides if I did I certanily wouldn't share. :smile:

* * *

**Bloodlust**

_Captured Gaze  
_

My thoughts, for some reason, kept going back to Kiryuu's reply to my gratitude. It was strange but every time I though back on it, I would feel another pang of pain at my heart. My head lay in my arms, something that I do all the time, so I was quite sure I wouldn't be disturbed from my thoughts.

My eyes were devoid of emotion, as I sat I my seat waiting for class to start. Everyone else was talking quietly to anyone they could get an interesting conversation out of. Takuma was standing near the door with Kaname-sama, softly discussing something with him, Rima was seated by Ruka and they seamed to be in quite a heated conversation. I sat near the back of the classroom, close to the window so that I look out at the stars here and there.

They were interesting to look at, always capturing my attention, slowly sucking me into their world of grandeur. Sometimes I would wish I could escape the school walls, find a human and suck them dry…but it was a crazy idea that probably went through every vampires head. No one would ever go through with it, not while Kaname-sama was here.

I stifled a yawn, looking out the window. I saw Zero's lady friend Yuuki rushing down the path from the gates of the Night Class dorm to Cross Academy itself. She seemed to be in quite the hurry. I got out of my slump to sit intently watching her run across the path, now resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

Aidou had been telling everyone how tasty her blood was, but I was sure that Zero's would be better. He was far more beautiful than the girl; in fact, she couldn't possibly evoke any feelings in anyone like Zero did. My thoughts stopped there. Was I honestly convincing myself that Kiryuu was…beautiful?

"Senri?" My thoughts halted as I heard my name being said from my right. I took my head out of my palm before looking up to see Kaname-same looking down at me, Yuuki had disappeared a long time ago, so I was quite sure Kaname-sama wouldn't be on the train of thought that could possibly be looking at her. I knew he liked the girl, it was quite evident.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up into his light red eyes. They were nice to look at but Zero's were better. Everything about him was better than anyone else.

"Are you feeling alright?" He implored.

"I'm fine." I said with a slight smile, anyone would smile if Kaname-sama came to ask about their well being, he was that important to us all. "Why do you ask?"

He smiled, probably relieved that nothing was wrong. Maybe he thought we would never lie to him…But then again, I wasn't lying, there was in fact nothing wrong with me. I was simply acting a bit more nonchalant than usual I guess, but that was because my thoughts kept drifting back to the silver haired boy.

"You seemed like you were off in your own world." He answered, giving me another smile.

"Thank-you for your concern, Kaname-sama but I'm fine." I gave him one of my rare smiles. It wasn't that I didn't like to smile or something but I was just too lazy to get around to it. Which may explain my career as a model.

"I'm glad you are." He looked me right in the eye, before turning around in a graceful manner and going to his own seat. I watched him as walked off; somehow it reminded me of when Zero walked off after he took care of the Day Class girl. My closed my eyes, remembering exactly what had happened, playing it over and over again in my head, until I heard absolutely nothing. I opened my eyes to see that the Professor had come in.

The lesson began but I found myself staring out the window at the stars, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kiryuu someone in them. I blinked, turning my eyes back to the Professor who was talking about mankind's history. I looked back, out at the path which was now hardly visible, from the corner of my eye. And I froze.

There he was, slowly walking down the path, the same way Kaname-sama walked away from me before except I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted to jump out the window, but that was ridiculous, so I stared. Tilting my head to the side, I softly smiled, my stomach suddenly feeling fluttery. He suddenly stopped walking, turning around to look up right at me. I looked right back, feeling my heart quiver with delight.

I gazed into his eyes, noticing something I hadn't earlier that day. There was sorrow in those lilac eyes, a certain pain that didn't seem like it could be healed. More than anything I've ever wanted in my life, I wanted to cure him of that suffering. I brought my hand to my lips, keeping my eyes on him, feeling the beat of my heart getting stronger. I didn't know why but he did that to me, made me crave to touch him, in every way.

I wanted to run my hand through his hair, and feel myself in the warmth of his arms—

My eyes widened. What was I thinking..? I quickly looked away from his tormented eyes, unable to believe what I was thinking. He was…a guy, and so was I. Yet still, I yearned to trace my hands down his body, touching him and hearing him call my name.

I blushed as my mind added pictures to my thoughts. I was allowing myself to get ahead of myself. It wouldn't work out, he hardly knew me and I hardly him. Not even that, we were both…guys, but I still wanted him.

* * *

This one was a bit more...yaoiy but really only in thoughts...:ahem: On to better things. I'll most likely have the next chapter up today, because I happen to love ZeSen THAT much. Annnddd, please review, it always gives me a huge confidence boost and I write a hell of a lot quicker. 


	3. Dreams

**Author's Note:** Yeah so...chapter three. It's longer than the rest, and I'm like on a WRITING SPREE. YAY! I love thee winter break! Anywho, It was getting too long for a chapter, so maybe, just maybe the next chpater will be out tonight...I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.**  
**

* * *

**Bloodlust**_  
_

_Dreams_

Classes had finally ended and I couldn't have been happier. I needed to get some sleep. My head felt like it would explode from all the thoughts that kept crawling through it about _him_. That's right, I wasn't going to say _his_ name now. _Him_ would do just fine. But he was a beautiful _him_.

It was like a never ending circle, the more I tried not to think about him; the more he popped up. I was starting to get flustered. I quickened my pace a bit, so I could hide underneath my covers to get away from _him_ and all thoughts of _him_.

"Senri you're acting…odd today." I glanced to my side, finding Rima looking up at me with concern.

"What do you mean …odd?" I inquired, tracing my tongue over my dry lips.

"Well you haven't quite been yourself today. I'm not quite sure, just a bit more…lazy then usual, I guess." She almost laughed, but I frowned down at her.

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine tomorrow." I said, speeding up a bit more. I ended up being the first one back in the dorms. I headed for my room at once, diving into my bed at once. I snuggled against a velvety red pillow, slightly hungry. Turning over on to my back, I closed my eyes, my books lying somewhere next to my hand.

I saw _him_, he was walking towards me, slowly, seductively. He had me pinned on the bed, deliberately taking his time as he neared my face. My eyes went to his lips, and I felt myself go red in the face. His lips were almost on mine—

"Senri!" My eyes snapped open and I breathed deeply. I found Aidou standing in my rooms' door, watching me with a smirk on his face. "So what's up with you? I'm usually the tired one!"

The guy was too…nosey and loud. Very loud. "I didn't sleep well." I answered, quietly. He stood in the door for a few minutes, then left most likely bored of my company.

I looked up at the canopy that covered my bed, staring at the black designs as they mixed in with other designs. I thought back to my daydream…and shivered. Getting off my bed, I went straight to my bathroom.

I looked into the mirror, staring into my own blue eyes. I sighed, and then ran the tap, so I could splash cold water onto my face. After I finished, I got out of my bathroom, running a hand through my hair. I closed the door of my room, before striping out of my clothes so I could go to bed. I would eat tomorrow; right now I needed to get my mind off of the boy taunting my very soul.

I closed my eyes, afraid I would see _him_ again. Opening them up, I went back to starring at my canopy. I turned to my side, so that I was facing the dawning sky. There was a knock at my door. I groaned, not wanting to get up. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Takuma. Was here because I wasn't "myself" today?

"I'm sorry to disturb you Senri, but we have to go into town." He had a sympathetic look on his face. I sighed, getting out of bed.

"So, what happened this time?" I was at my closet, grabbing my green t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a grey hooded sweater which I quickly got zipped into and soon enough I was standing ready before Takuma. (A/N: Yes I know he just _changed_ in front of Takuma…but I'm quite sure they've done it before seeing as they live in the same dorm as each other. Besides you can picture Senri changing…)

"It's another Z-Vampire." He answered, smiling happily. I always wondered how he could possibly be a vampire…"

"I see…" I mumbled back, looking over his shoulder at the walk down the hallway. He stepped aside so I could get out of my room and we both headed towards the exit. As I walked, Takuma briefed me about the Vampire, he had almost killed two people now; luckily both survived.

He then got completely off topic and started telling me about a childhood memory…_What does climbing tress have do to with this?_ I wondered. I had stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked a step behind Takuma. _At least this will get my mind of off Zero…Damn it! I was thinking about him again!_ I scowled. This was getting to be too frustrating; I needed a little more freedom from my thoughts.

We stepped out into the chilly breeze of the on coming winter. I sighed, my breathe coming out in white puffs. It was amusing how that worked; I smiled softly before getting into the awaiting car. Takuma's tree climbing story had ended but he had started to tell me of how he had almost caught a rare butterfly once.

_Really_, how was this guy a _vampire_? The mysteries of the world.

In a few minutes we were in the city and Takuma and I got out of the car, umbrella in hand, since we would most likely get burned if we didn't bring one. I took in a deep breathe and almost immediately sensed the presence of the E-Vampire. It was coming from my right, and I began to walk in the direction, knowing Takuma would follow. A chilly breeze flew into my face and I shivered slightly. Maybe I should have gotten a coat…My hand around my umbrella tightened as the E-Vampires presence heightened.

"He's up ahead," Takuma whispered. I hadn't even noticed Takuma until now but he was walking right in step with me. I was in awe, this guy was amazing. Maybe he was a vampire…

"Mwahahaha!" We heard the coarse voice of a man up ahead and then a scream from a little girl. There was a clashing sound, a scream from the man, who was most likely the vampire. Takuma quickened his pace and before I knew so had I. We reached a deserted street, there stood…_Zero Kiryuu_. He had a metallic bar up against the E-Vampires neck, and was pressing him against a wall. A little girl no less than five sat crying near the other end of the street. Takuma slashed himself on the thumb with his bare teeth before producing a sword made completely of blood.

"Zero, move!" He yelled. Zero looked behind him, and quickly side-stepped before Takuma slashed the vampire in half. His corpse fell to the ground and Zero stared at it in anger.

"Hi!" Takuma smiled at Zero.

"Why did _I_ have to come?" I whined, seeing as I didn't get to do anything. I could _impressed_ Zero…

"You came in case I couldn't have killed him." Takuma smiled.

Zero stood silently. I glanced over at him, and caught him looking at me. I quickly diverted my gaze and started to walk over to the little girl. She was sobbing, tears falling out of her soft purple eyes like waterfalls. Her eyes reminded me of Kiryuu, damnit, everything reminded me of Kiryuu.

I slowly got down onto my knees to look at the little girl I smiled softly, "It's okay, he's gone now." She looked up at me with her large purple eyes, whimpered a bit and replied, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's gone, forever." I was surprised to hear the voice so close to my ear. It was Zero's, and he was seated right next to me. My eyes widened, and I tried very hard to conceal my red cheeks.

She stopped crying and smiled meekly. "Thank-you."

"It was nothing," I smiled, getting her to her feet. Zero looked up at me, getting up slowly. I stared at him before taking the girls hand. "Where do you live?" I asked her.

"If we leave the street through there, my house is right in front." She mumbled, looking down t her feet, blushing softly.

I smiled.


	4. Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:** Yeah so I need to stop promising you guys two chapters out in a day because I always end up not finishing the next chaptre after I tll you I will. It just NEVER works. :sigh: Anywho, the chapter's seem to be increasing in size as I write. This one is done completely in Zero's POV, because I wanted to se if I could pull him off, so do tell me, did I get his charcter right? Besides, I got to right a kickass fight scene. And if you're wondering why this is rated Mature...you'll find out later.

**Disclaimer:** Is Vampire Knight a yaoi manga? **ARE** Zero and Senri having hot sex on each and every page of the manga. Then do I own Vampire Knight?

* * *

**Bloodlust**

_Thoughts of You_

**Zero's P.O.V**

Lately I didn't know what was wrong with me, I kept looking at Senri only to catch him staring at me, with this wanting look. It was the way some of the shyer girls stared at the Vampires. For some reason, I was quite…okay with him looking at me. I found that in a way I didn't mind it.

I stared up at my ceiling, closing my eyes. I wanted to get some sleep, but I couldn't get myself o fall asleep. Instead I got out of my bed and wandered outside into the hallway. It was deserted, grabbing my coat from inside I went outside for a walk. Maybe a little walking would tire me out…I sighed, looking down at my feet.

I stepped out into the autumn breeze, letting it whip my hair. My hands found themselves in my pockets and I was walking towards Cross Academy. Maybe there would be someone to deal with, hopeful thinking. I know.

Another sigh escaped my lips, and I look towards Cross Academy. The Vampires would be in class right now. My brows furrowed as I remembered, that I myself was one. I felt like someone had dropped a rock onto my heart, because it was getting heavier.

I closed my eyes, trying hard to forget the past, and what seemed to be my fate. I would die eventually…E-Vampires always got out of control, they were always killed. I would leave everyone, but maybe that was a good thing. Yuuki would be better off without me, but before I left I wanted—

My thoughts diverted as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw…Senri Shiki watching at me. His head tilted to the side with a soft smile over his lips. I looked right back, wondering why he was always staring at me.

He had a very distinct colour of eyes…a blue that seemed endless, like an ocean. Suddenly he looked away, not glancing back once, even though I stood there for a few minutes staring at him.

I looked back towards the Boys Dorms, thinking that I should get some sleep and refrain from staring back at those who starred at me. I began walking back, pondering why the model vampire was always watching me. Was he a spy for Kaname? It could be, but why such a…smitten look? Was it even a smitten look? I gave up in frustration, and quickened my pace to my dorm.

I ran up the stairs to my room, opened the door and threw my coat off on a nearby chair. I plopped into bed and felt my eyes get heavy. I was asleep in a few minutes.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****  
**

"Zero!" My eyes slowly parted as I saw Chairman Cross shaking me so I would wake up.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. I was in no mood for his antics. Actually I was never in the mood for his stupidity.

He backed off meekly, "I only came to wake you up because there's an E-Vampire in the town." I glanced at the clock above my room door, I had slept for no less than 4 hours.

"You just had to wake me up at 5 in the morning didn't you?" I grumbled, getting out of bed. I went straight into my bathroom and brushed my teeth amongst other things. When I got out of my bathroom, Chairman Cross was seated on my bed, waiting for me. I went to my closet, put on my uniform and then got into my coat.

"He's killed almost two people. You need to catch him and kill him quickly before anyone else gets hurt." He informed me.

"Alright." I nodded, grabbing my gun from within my closet. I walked out of the dorms, heading straight for town. I was going to go alone, it was better not to have Yuuki come along. She would just hurt, and I couldn't let that happen. I stepped outside and began walking towards Cross Academy's gates.

It was going to take me about half an hour to get to the village; hopefully I would find the vampire in time, before he hurt or killed someone else. I was at the gates, and looked back at Cross Academy before turning around to my walk to town.

I watched the sun as it slowly made it's way into the sky, shinning light orange luminosity over the surrounding scenery. It was beautiful; almost breath-taking, beautiful. I trudged on, looking into the trees and the surrounding landscape. Autumn didn't leave much untouched and I saw almost all the trees shedding there leaves, or changing colours.

I closed my eyes, fighting my will to stop it from remembering what Autumn brought. Those blankets of white that covered the earth only reminded me of _her_. She had attacked on a winter night, taking everyone with her, even Ichiru. I had no one now, but maybe it was better that way, I seemed to hurt people, wherever I was, just like Ichiru.

The town was getting nearer and my thoughts of self-hate stronger. I would kill her one day, for taking everything away from me. I'd cut her head right off…I closed my eyes, letting a single tear fall down my cheek. _I will avenge you all_.

Leaves crunched underneath my boots as I walked, swiftly but quietly. I could see the lights of a few of the townspeople's houses on; although I was quite sure it was only around 5:30 in the morning. My hands were deep in my pockets, with a good grasp on my gun. I entered the town, finding no one out on the streets; then again it was early in the morning. My breath came out in white puffs and I could feel my nose and ears getting red. I scanned around the street for any sign of a possible vampire, hiding in the dark or maybe in one of the small alleys.

I looked into one particular alley and feeling drawn, I entered. My eyes scanned the alley, only to see garbage bins and other trash piled up against the walls of the buildings that made up the alley. I walked quietly through the alley, in case th4e vampire was hiding in it, my hand tightening its' grip on the gun.

The alley led way into another street; there were a few people in this one, one getting some water from a well in the middle of the street, another setting up shop for the day. There was one little girl and she was running quickly. I watched her as she ran right down small alley. I starred at the alley for a few minutes before glancing down the other side of the street. I began walking towards the shop keeper, who was setting up.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear?" You replied. It was a middle aged woman, dressed in a light green dress and a white apron. Her dark brown hair loosely wrapped in a bun.

"Have there been any recent attacks around here?" I inquired, looking back to the alley the little girl and run into.

The lady paled, slightly, but I noticed. "Oh yes! Just yesterday my husband heard news of one of his workmates son getting attacked by some vicious monster! It tried to suck the blood right out of 'im! Terrifying! You should head right home, it was this time of day when he struck yesterday!" She immediately pulled up her skirt and scuttled into her house.

"Hmm." I looked back at the alley, and took a step towards it. Suddenly there was a scream and I bolted towards the alley pulling my gun out. My right hand clasped the metallic object, and I felt my heat race. There was another scream so I ran faster. In no time I found myself in an opening in the middle of the alley. The little girl was trying vigorously to get out of the hands of a hideous looking man. I stopped, haunted that what I saw was my fate.

Snapping out of it, I ran towards the E-Vampire, head on. I kicked it hard in the ribs, it dropped the girl, groaning in pain. She fell on her butt and crawled away as quickly as she could into a corner of the opening. I punched the Vampire square in the face. It looked right back, charging at me, I side-stepped, allowing it close to the girl, she whimpered. I threw a knife from my boot right at the thing. Hitting my target right in the back, it screamed in pain, almost like a howl. The little girl cried louder.

It turned around, looking at me with great anger. "You fool!" It spat. "That's not enough to kill me!" It laughed and ran towards me. This time I didn't get out of it's way quick enough and it slammed me right into the wall behind me. I "offed" as I hit the bricks, sliding down. Getting up I grabbed a metal bar lying next to me. My gun was out of my hands, lying close to a garbage can. He laughed manically, running at me with a hunger in his eye that even to me, was terrifying. The little girl screamed out loud. I let the thing come at me but before it could hit me again, I took the bar, pressed it onto the thing's neck and pushed it hard against the wall.

That's when I heard someone shout, "Zero, move!" I looked behind me to see Takuma…and Senri. I quickly side-stepped seeing as Takuma was coming at the E-Vampire with a sword in hand. He cut the vampire right in half, leaving it lying in a puddle of it's own blood. I stared down at it, anger flowing through my very being.

"Hi!" Takumas smiled at me. I looked back, expressionless.

"Why did _I_ have to come?" Senri whined. I glanced at him, taking in his appearance. He had deep blue eyes, somewhat messy brown hair and a lean figure. And he was just as beautiful as any vampire.

"You came in case I couldn't have killed him." Takuma replied with a smile on his face. For a _vampire_ he was quite happy.

I didn't say anything, besides what was I going to say anyway. Senri looked over at me before turning to look at the little girl. She was crying. He looked at her some more before walking over to her.

"It's okay, he's gone now." He whispered at her. Takuma got rid of his sword. It disappeared into nothing, and he now asid a few words and the body of the vampire disappeared too. I gazed back at Senri and began walking in the direction.

Kneeling down to a knee I answered her, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's gone, forever." Senri seemed shocked that I was sitting right next to him, and looked at me, wide-eyed. I swear I saw his cheeks get red but I made no comment.

The little girl finally stopped crying, and actually smiled. It reminded me of Yuuki somehow. "Thank-you."

"It was nothing." Senri said, smiling sweetly at her. My heart suddenly quickened up at his gentle expression. He lifted her up, getting her to her feet. I watched him rise, getting up slowly after him. My eyes glued to his face, and I had no idea why.

"Where do you live?" He asked her, taking her hand.

She said nothing, instead she looked down at her feet, blushing softly. I wanted to know why…she was like the other girls at Cross Academy, always blushing around the Night Class guys.

He smiled.

I frowned, wanting that smile directed at me.


	5. A Walk To Remember

**Author's Note:** Been kind of long since the last update...Well this one's pretty long so it should make up and 'sides it's nice and fluffy! So you should be happy. Actually it's kind of shounen-aiy...LOL. Anywho, it's up and I like what I've got. Please tell me if you like.

**Disclaimer:** Is Vampire Knight a yaoi manga? **ARE** Zero and Senri having hot sex on each and every page of the manga. Then do I own Vampire Knight?

* * *

**Bloodlust**

_A Walk To Remember_

**Senri's P.O.V**

Zero suddenly frowned, looking from the girl back to me. What was going through his head?

"We need to get the girl home," Takuma said, from behind me. I looked over; finding blood all over the alley floor but the body was gone, Takuma probably already having disposed of it. I'm guessing he didn't hear me ask the girl earlier.

"I can go drop her off, while you take care of the mess," I offered, really hoping he would agree. I did _not_ want to clean up…

"Sure!" He smiled. Really, how was he a vampire?

"Alright…" I added, really just for the sake of it. I glanced back at Zero, he was looking at the blood.

"I'll come with you." He said, turning to look at me from the blood.

"Uhh…" I wanted him to come, of course I did, but would Takuma agree?

"Oh my God, Zero! You're right, we shouldn't send Senri out all by his lonesome, he'll get bored. You go with him. I can get this place clean in a whiff." Takuma exclaimed, a grin over his face the entire time.

I tried to hide my smile, hoping that it didn't show. I grunted, "Whatever. Let's go…" I realized that I didn't know the little girls name. Zero walked over to the little girl and I, and I'm quite sure that I was slowly going red in the face.

I swallowed hard, so I could stop the blush and looked down at the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Miyuki." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Well Mi-chan, where do you live?" I asked, giving her a cute nickname. Zero was now standing on the other side of the girl, looking down at her. He got down so that he was level with her head and tilted his head to a side and with a smile said, "Mi-chan, I saw you run here so if you're not sure where we are, I can lead us back to the main street?"

My heart thumped so fast that I was sure it would pop right out of my chest. He looked _so_ cute. I squeezed Miyuki's hand, trying to control my hormones. _God, is he pretty_…

She nodded, cutely and Zero ruffled her hair, smiling softly. I suddenly wanted him to ruffle my hair too…Zero got up from his kneeling stance and looked at me. I stared into his lilac eyes and melted. My cheeks burned red, so I quickly looked away.

"Which way?" I croaked. The little girl giggled.

"Right down the alley…" He trailed. I could feel his gaze on me, watching me closely.

I looked over and saw him pointing to an end of the alley; I immediately took off in the direction not quite waiting for him. I heard him walking behind us and it seemed he was getting closer. Suddenly I found him right next to me, and just a little too close for my already out of control, heart. He had an umbrella over my head. _Of course, I need one or I'll burn in the sun_…

"Thank-you." I mumbled, trying to keep a good distance between him and myself, while remaining under the umbrella.

"Mmhmm." He replied. I looked at Miyuki, she was watching me and Zero, giggling every so often. _Huh…?_

"So where to after we get out of the alley, Mi-chan?" I asked her, trying to get my mind off of the ever so close Zero.

"You can just follow me," she whispered.

"Okay…" I commented. I looked back up, in front of me and saw that we were out of the alley and into a bustling street. There were people everywhere, hurrying in every direction.

"This way," Miyuki, said tugging on my hand. We headed off to the right, Zero keeping in step. It was like butterflies were somersaulting in my stomach, if that's even possible. My heart was calming down a bit, seeing as this walk could talk long, but shivers were now going up and down my spine.

I kept my eyes to what was going on in front of me for I knew they would glance over to Kiryuu in a flash. The little girl lead me down the street and people stared at me and Zero as we went by. Some were even whispering.

"_They're both guys, it's not possible!"_

"_Of course it is, they even have a little girl."_

"_She could be the silver haired one's sister, they have the same eyes."_

"_Then why is the other boy holding her hand?"_

"_He's probably a friend!"_

My eyes were getting wider with every passing statement…I looked at the ladies doing the whispering and they instantly stopped talking. They though he was my… _husband…? Wait…why husband, he could by my wife! Right…?_ If it wasn't for the fact that I was being tugged along by Miyuki I would have fainted then. Zero seemed unfazed by everything.

Miyuki had a strong grip for someone as little as her, she now took a left turn and we entered a street that was less crowded. "There's my house!" She said, happily. She pointed at a relatively middle-class home with a grocery shop in the front.

"I was supposed to go get the daily paper for papa but then that thing came and…" she trailed off. I saw a middle-aged women step out of the shop to talk to a man who was sweeping up some dirt from the front.

"That's mama and papa!" She exclaimed, getting happier. Soon enough she had let go of my hand and was running over to them. What she didn't notice was a cart that was going through the street at an alarmingly high speed. I shot out after her, but she was already in it's way. I grabbed her and rolled over to the other side of the road, just before the cart came.

"Ah!" I yelled. I had smacked into the wall of a house, my arm dug into something sharp. I could smell the blood coming out.

Zero ran over to us as soon as he could after the cart had gotten out of the way. He was kneeling beside me and Miyuki, who looked extremely scared. I saw her mother and father running over too. I let my head lie on the ground and sighed.

"You really like to get in trouble don't you?" I smiled at Miyuki. I wanted so bad to lick the blood off of my arm but if I did in front of Miyuki or her parents, it wouldn't go to well.

"Miyuki!" It was her mother.

"Mama!" She got off of me and ran to her mother, giving her a tight hug. Her father joined them and looked at her. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes right away and saw Zero looking down at me with concern. He held the umbrella over our heads, protecting me from the sun.

"Oh thank-you so much!" Zero and I looked at the direction of the voice. It was the girls mother.

"No problem," I said with a smile. I got up so that I was sitting instead of lying in the dirt.

"Thank-you for saving my daughter." This time it was her father. I just nodded at him.

"Mama, they saved me from the monster that killed those two other people!" Miyuki explained, she had a cute little expression on her face.

Her parents eyes widened and they starred at Zero and me.

"It was nothing, we were only helping." Zero replied.

The two of them didn't seem to know what to say and just starred at us in awe. Zero got up and offered me his hand so I could get up off my ass.

"Th-thank-you, thank-you so much!" The mother gave Zero a warm hug, which he didn't quite know how to respond to, I was just happy she wasn't hugging me, but I was jealous that she had hugged him. I wanted to, too. She pulled out of the hug, on the verge of tears. Zero's hand was now gone…

"Well we just came to drop Mi-chan off, we'd better get going." I said, still sitting on my butt. Zero got his cool back and offered me his hand again, this time I took it. As I touched him, my heart began beating hard again, the butterflies were acrobats now and the shivers exploded like fireworks. But I was happy, happier than happy, ecstatic.

His hand was cold, but smooth and as I gripped it, he squeezed it tighter and pulled me right up. My knees felt weak so I kind of leaned in a bit towards him, accidentally getting _very_ close to him. I almost landed my chin on his shoulder in my loss of balance and strength.

My body found itself in Zero's left arm and as I felt it against me I only got weaker. By now, everyone had noticed the blood running down my left arm. I got off of his arm and stood up on my own, barely. I looked back at the wall so I could avoid Zero's gaze and saw that I had hit a nail, that for some reason was jutted into the wooden walls the wrong way, pointy side out.

I blushed now, head pounding with thoughts of what had happened. I had nearly hugged him. I looked at Zero and couldn't believe my eyes. There seemed to be a rosy hint to his cheeks! Then my heart took a dive down the deep end, what if it was just because he was embarrassed? I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness, but refused to show it.

"Oh my you're bleeding," Miyuki's mother said, her voice laden with worry. I was just looking at Zero, who was staring at Miyuki. I looked at the girl and she smiled at me. I blinked and then responded to her mother's words.

"I'm fine; it's just a small scratch."

"Oh but you helped save Miyuki twice, the least we can do is help you with your wound." She argued.

"Really it's okay. Besides we have to get back to my friend, he's probably waiting for us." I gave Miyuki a small smile, "Goodbye Miyuki and try to stay out of trouble."

"I will," she said. Then she ran over to me and gave me a hug. I looked down, slightly startled. She let go, so I kneeled down beside her, she gave me another hug but she whispered something in my ear, "You should tell Zero-san you like him." She giggled as she pulled away and went over to Zero to give him a hug. I sat there, surprised and not quite sure how a nine year old had scene my feelings…

I got up, blinking profusely before nodding at her parent and turned around. Zero had a surprised look on his face, kind of like mine and just walked over with the umbrella. I looked at my arm, a small trickle of blood crept down my arm into my hand.

"Thank-you again!" Miyuki's mother said behind us. I kept walking and Zero did the same.

There was a long silence as we walked back, I didn't listen to those around us or really paid any attention to my surroundings for that matter. I kept think back to _the_ incident. And every time I did, my heart beat faster.

I then noticed an odd feeling coming from Zero, I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was staring at me intently. He would glance at the blood on my arm every few seconds and then back at me. I frowned not quite sure why he was behaving so…did he want the blood? He was a _vampire_, even if it was an E. I saw a small alley up ahead and headed for it. I would clean the blood off, just so he would stop watching me so closely.

Zero followed me right into the alley and I saw him fight back an urge to lick the blood himself. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. "Do you want it, Zero?" I asked him, extending my arm. His eyes widened and before I knew it, he had grabbed my arm and yanked my right into his arms.

I closed my eyes as he started to lick the blood off, savouring every lick and second in his arms.


	6. Caught in Suspension

**Author's Note:** I am dedicating this story to Dreammistress Jade because she's given me the that fuel I need to write this story. So thanks, Zeineby. (I mean the WHOLE story not just this chapter...) Yeah, now just read it...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's Godly characters, just the plot to my here story. (And the idea of Zero/Senri, which you all must agree is a totally meant to be pairing :the fangirls mind:)

* * *

**Bloodlust**

_Caught In Suspension_

I couldn't believe it, I was standing there in his arms…his very touch made we tingle all over. His teeth had come out and I felt him cut me. I closed my eyes tightly. He bit into my arm slowly, as if expecting a reaction.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered. I got the feeling he wanted it to. I just mumbled something incoherent and leaned forward into his arms so that I was close to his neck. I wanted to bite into him, but refrained myself. I knew that if I did bite him I could possibly get out of hand but damn did I want to taste him.

I moaned as I felt his tongue slide up my arm and before I knew it, I had bitten into his neck softly, so that none of his blood would fall to the ground. Every drop was precious to me. The taste of his blood filled my mouth and I sucked on the wound I had created to fill my mouth further with his taste. It was delicious, and I was starting to crave more, so I quickly pulled back. I didn't want to drain him. All the while Zero had gotten slightly stiff but the minute I stopped sucking he pulled away from me, starring me hard in the eyes.

I stared back into the lilac purple orbs, wanting to drown myself in them, he was perfection. His beauty all but flawless. I could feel myself craving for more, I wanted to hold him and never let go, make him mine, completely.

Zero took a step towards me, bringing his hand to my face. He slid it onto my check and took anther step forward, getting closer to me now. I felt myself take a step back, fearing that I could possibly hurt him in my hunger. He took another step, my stomach did somersaults. I took another back but hit the wall of the ally behind me. Zero leaned in closing the gap between himself and me, before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. My knees grew weak and I almost fell on the ground. His left hand was firmly against my check and his right arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in to him. I could feel his chest against mine and the somersaults felt like sky diving.

I kissed him back hungrily, to fill myself with nothing but the taste of his lips. I could feel my heart beating hard against my rib cage and the softness of lips, the sweetness of his taste and the fact that we has holding me so close was only adding to m list symptoms. I felt like him brush his tongue over my bottom lip but I wasn't letting him in yet, I wrapped my arms around his waist, sending shivers down my spine. He was so firm, so well built. He pushed me into the wall behind me, sending me moaning but the moan died as his tongue thrust into my mouth and I truly tasted his sweetness.

It felt like my body had just been set on fire when I felt his tongue against mine. I found myself wanting him more, so much more that I didn't think it was possible to douse my craving for him. He kissed me hard, with a love I didn't even think he had for me. I was nearly shivering but he held me close anyway and finally I broke away from, panting for air.

He was in the same state, but that didn't stop him from getting at me, he tore at my t–shirt and I felt his lips kiss me as they went down my jaw line. I gasped in pleasure and shut my eyes, savoring the moment again. I clutched his shirt in my hands, never wanting to let go. His left hand was resting on my shoulder and now trailed down my arm so that it sat nicely at my elbow. I moaned as he bite into my neck and I felt his tongue lick the small trickle of blood that now flowed. I dub my nails into his back and he groaned as if enjoying it.

"Zero," I moaned, twisting my fingers through his silver locks. They were just as soft as I had imagined them to be. My fingers untwined themselves into the hair and I yanked his head up from my neck, I brought my lips to his, kissing him, hard, yearning to fulfill my lust for him. I trailed my tongue over his lips, committing every dip, crevice and line to memory. Oh it felt so right to have him like this, all to myself, so that I wasn't sharing him with anyone else. Once again our tongues clashed and we met each others desires, with passion and ferocity.

This time he broke off and he stared hard into my eyes. "Sen-Senri." He stuttered, as if saying my name was something new.

"Yeah," I mumbled, hand still in his hair.

His eyes were growing larger by the second, and he loosened his grip around my waist. "I…I think like you," his voice sounded like it was trying to convince itself more than me.

I felt my cheeks burn red and the blood that had run southwards from the before actions was all but in my face. "I think like you too." I hadn't thought that the words would have come out of my mouth so easily but they were floating around us now._ Dracula, what did I just say?_

Zero smiled, my eyes widened. He was actually, genuinely smiling and it sent my heart racing so fast that I though I would die. He brought his left hand back to my face and took the arm around my waist and brought his other hand to my face, cupping it. He then leaned forward and kissed me gently, brushing his lips against mine so gracefully.

My spine sent an electric shock to the rest of my nerves, and my nerves replied by blasting, sending an explosive force throughout my body.

He pulled away, smiling gently, as if his face wasn't used to moving it's muscles in such a way. My hand was slowly falling out of his hair, down to his waist and I stepped forward so I had my head resting nicely into the crevice of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I'm not quite sure how long we stood there together but I enjoyed every second of it. I felt like my body had melted into his and I just wanted to stay like that forever. It's then that I remembered Takuma.

"We have to go back…" I trailed not really wanting to leave.

"Mmm," he hummed; giving me a tight squeeze which didn't do to well to my pants…they seemed to be getting tighter.

I smiled softly and pulled away. Zero's hand laced into mine but I didn't mind. I liked this new touching relationship. I had wanted it for quite some time. I looked at his delicate features, trailed over his lean face and was mesmerized by his eyes.

There were a million thoughts going through my head, _How would the _rest_ react to this relationship? And what would Kaname-sama think? But is this all even real or another one of my lewd fantasies..?_

As the thoughts rambled through his head, he noticed that his feet were moving…and his hand was being held by something warm and smooth. He looked in front of him to notice silver locks whipping in the hair in an almost unearthly manner. Senri gasped at the beauty of it but finally quickened his pace so he wasn't just following the man of his dreams.

_My hands in his hand_. He felt like one of the crazy fangirls from school, but when he though it over, he wouldn't mind being Zero's fangirl. Actually he would enjoy every second of it. Zero was just that lovable. Senri absolutely loved the feeling going through his heart right now, it was positively delightful. He felt like a bird flying through the air.

I smiled as I walked, slightly behind him now. I wanted him to walk in front that way I could stare up at him as much as I wanted, without going positively red in the face. That's when he decided to look back and our eyes met. I felt my cheeks go red and the blood rushed to my ears. I was blushing…_again_. I quickly looked away, the red still on my face. Fro the corner of my eyes, I saw Zero almost laugh at my expression. My eyes softened…I wanted to hear him laugh.

Zero was the kind of guy who didn't seem like he could laugh, like he could be happy. I wanted to give him all of that let him feel like he was the most special person in the world, I wanted him to feel just like he made me feel.

I was staring at him again, his pale skin almost hiding him from the world. I squeezed his hand and he turned to look at my, slightly surprised. I smiled gently and his eyes seemed to soften. If I could have, I would have captured his face like that and watched it forever but that was just another dream, another wish, a desire.

I suddenly had a craving to find out everything and anything about him, what his past was like, what his favourite food was, why he was always looking so lost, what his favourite colour was but mostly why he didn't want anyone to get to close to him. I wondered how I had managed to but it didn't matter now. I was with him. At least I hoped I was with him. _If this is some dream, I'm going to kill myself when I wake up_. I though, miserably to myself.

The whispers in the crowd were back but I didn't care this time around. I glanced around to see where I was. We nearly at the ally where Takuma was probably waiting for us.

"Zero, wait!" I said quickly.

He stopped and looked at me, his eyes seeming concerned. "Yes?"

I slipped my hand out of his but he seemed unfazed. "About what happened…" I trailed looking at him.

He just stared back, refusing to show me any kind of emotion.

"We need…to, keep it away from everyone for now. I'm not quite sure how they'll all react…" I was looking at anything but him now. I didn't want to see if my words hurt him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever did hurt him.

"Is that it?" Zero's voice seemed relieved. My head zipped up and I looked at him. He leaned forward and gave me another delicate kiss on the lips. "We can keep it a secret until we know everyone's okay with it."

I smiled at him, he truly was the best. "Thanks." I whispered, wanting to kiss him.

He took a strand of hair out of my face and turned around and walked into the ally. I followed.

Takuma was waiting for us, smiling at himself. The ally looked like nothing had ever happened in it; the walls would hold the actions they had seen in an everlasting silence.

"You're back!" He exclaimed, happy to see Zero and I.

I nodded at him, my eyes never quite leaving Zero.

"Well, the car's waiting. Let us be off. I'm sure Zero has classes to get to and you and I need some sleep." He bubbled in his happy voice. Once again the question arose in my mind, _Were vampires even _allowed_ to be so _giddy

I guess the answer would always be a yes, since he was in fact a vampire and there was nothing much I could do about it, besides, I liked Takuma.

Takuma walked over to the side of the ally we had come from when we heard the little girl's screams, when I had seen Zero in action. My heart thumped, sending forth a weakening sensation. I wanted to turn around and stare at him but that would only make Takuma wonder what the hell was going on.

He had started to hum and Zero had fallen a step behind me, so to keep his lone boy image. I sighed in slight frustration. If I was going to be with Zero, it was going to take a hell of a lot of work…

* * *

**Author's Note:** ZOMG. This turned into a smut fest. :O Hmm, tell me what you thought...I'm not quite sure if my smut writing abilities are very good yet...xDD But anyways, I hope you liked it. :D 


End file.
